Assassin's Creed: Freiheit
by Phobez
Summary: The story of a young, German Assassin embroiled in the horrible conflict of World War II.
1. Prologue - Kristallnacht

**Prologue - Kristallnacht**

November 10th, 1938 – Berlin, Germany

It was 1AM in the morning, chaos was everywhere. We didn't know how it happened. It all started at 11PM the day before.

I was lying on my bed, slowly descending into the sweet embrace of sleep when suddenly my father, Karl Schneider, burst into my room, wearing his robe and equipping his hidden blades. I could see my brother Walther running frantically towards the door, also wearing his robes and carrying a Luger pistol in his left hand.

"Adler, get ready now!" said my father.

"Are we training again, _Papa_?" I asked.

"No, _Sohn_," he said while running towards the door. "Come on!"

Then, I understood what was happening. I heard screams, the shattering of glass and I could see the bright fires. Something was happening, what I did not know. I quickly put on my robes and my hidden blades and followed my father outside.

It was total anarchy. People were running, screaming. There were other people carrying sledgehammers and axes, smashing stores and burning buildings. My father and brother were nowhere to be seen, I was panicking. I had no idea what to do.

I climbed to the roof of my house and I saw many pillars of smoke and fires blazing… Then I looked down. A young man had fallen and was being kicked about by _Sturmabteilung_. Nazis! Then one of them took out a Luger at aimed at the suffering young man. I had to act, and I had to act quickly.

I readied my hidden blades and leapt from the roof onto the aiming _Sturmabteilung_ and the blades cut into his neck. After muffled sounds of agony, he died.

"Requiescat in pace."

But I had no time to crouch over his dead body, another man had already took out a Luger and aimed it at me. But I was far too quick for him and I immediately turned around and slashed his arms. He dropped the Luger and tried in vain to cover the wound. In a second, I already had my blade in his neck.

"Requiescat in pace."

I looked around and the other men had fled. I quickly helped the young man up and brought him into my house. My mother Elsa laid him gently on the couch and tended to his wounds.

"What's happening, Adler?" asked my mother.

"I don't know, Mama. It's chaos out there, I don't even know where Papa and Walther are!"

Then my father burst in through the door with my brother, their faces bruised. I could see my brother was limping. My mother ran to the aid of my brother immediately and laid him down on his bed.

"Adler, come quickly!" he said turning around towards the door.

"What is it, Papa?" I asked while running up to him.

"There's a group of people being beaten by the rioters, your brother and I tried to free them but there were too many _Sturmabteilung_ carrying axes against us. Your brother had lost his blades and his leg had been brutally kicked by one of the soldiers. We need to strike from above, _gehen wir_!"

Then my father skillfully climbed the broken walls of a shattered house while I followed rather difficultly. We ran across roofs and I could saw the anarchy on the streets. Even many more were crying, screaming for help. Then my father stopped at the edge of a roof not too far from our house.

I peered down and saw a lot of men and women being beaten by rioters and _Sturmabteilung_. My father and I readied our hidden blades and prepared ourselves to leap from the roof.

"_Eins, zwei, drei!_"

We leapt from the roof and like a storm we fell upon the _Sturmabteilung_! My father had cut down two of them immediately and I took one down as I fell. Heavy fighting followed, we tried our best not to kill anyone. Only using our hidden blades when it was necessary to do so.

One of them approached me and swung his right hand clumsily hoping to hit my head, but I was quicker. I quickly ducked and gave him an uppercut and knocked him out. But I did not see another man coming upon me from behind and he successfully delivered a blow to the back of my head. I fell and turned over and saw the man about to kick me when my father grabbed the man's leg and punched him in the face.

"Are you alright, _Sohn_?"

"A bit pain in the back of the head, but I can still fight, Papa."

There was no time for conversation, as another man approached my father from behind and would have hit my father's head if he had not ducked. As my father ducked I grabbed his arm and delivered a blow of my own to his face, knocking him out.

A long fight followed, but none of the rioters nor the _Sturmabteilung_ were a match for Assassins. Suddenly, the tide changed. Reinforcements arrived, the _Schutzstaffel_. As half a dozen men fell upon me, I was separated from my father.

They were attacking me from all sides, throwing punches and some successfully hit their targets. I was then hit in the stomach and I fell to my knees, the world around me spinning. I saw my father fighting a dozen men. Two of them attacked him from two sides and he skillfully deflected both and knocked them out.

Another three attempted an attack. One swung his fist towards his face, another towards his stomach, the third one to his back. But my father evaded them all and knocked out the one aiming at his stomach with a punch to his face and knocked the other two with his fist and his legs.

But then, I saw a _Schutzstaffel_ pulling out his Luger and aimed it at my father. As I screamed "Papa!" I heard a loud, deafening sound and I saw my father slowly falling down on his knees in pain. Rage quickly overcame me… "_Bastarde_!"

I readied my blades and stabbed the first two men in front of me in the stomach and kicking the right one to his back in agony. I immediately turned around to see the others shocked and stabbed another two in their stomachs. The man who shot my father aimed at me and I used his friend's body as a shield and the man immediately fell dead.

Gathering all the rage in me, I ran towards the shooter. He tried in vain to shoot me, all his shots missed me. In a matter of seconds, my blades were in him. Justice had been done.

"_Stirb, bastard_!"

He cried out in agony before finally dying by my blades. A few minutes later, all the _Schutzstaffeln_ were either dead or heavily wounded. I frantically ran to my dying father… Tears rolled down my eyes… I was only 16 years old. I held him in my hands. He held my shoulder in his left hand and said his final words,"_Nichts ist wahr. Alles ist erlaubt._ Remember that, _Sohn_."

Then he died in my arms, I felt like my world had fallen apart. I carried his body back to my house. The sun had risen by the time I reached my house. I went inside and into the living room. My mother stood silent for a few seconds, then started crying while frantically asking me," Is he dead?!" I nodded my head in silence and gently placed my father's body onto his bed. "Requiescat in pace, _Papa_."

The man who I saved had recovered enough to walk over to my father's body and kneeled while praying for my father's soul. I closed my father's eyes…

_Nichts ist wahr. Alles ist erlaubt._ Those were his last words. Nothing is true, everything is permitted. He died believing in the Creed. He died an Assassin. In honour of his legacy, I continue his work with my brother Walther.

I am Adler Schneider. And I am an Assassin.


	2. Part I - The Apple

**Part I – The Apple**

May, 1939 – Berlin, Germany

Adler walked through the streets of Berlin. Walking through the crowds, he entered into a dark alley on his left and disappeared from plain sight. As he walked through the alley, he had reached a dead end. He approached the wall and started climbing through by the way of small cracks and protruding chunks of the wall which he could use to climb. He pulled himself up onto the roof and he stood above a carving on the roof. A symbol etched into the very roof, the symbol of the Assassins. The Assassin bureau of Berlin. He entered through a trapdoor on the roof and descended on the ladders into a dark room only lit by one lamp. A figure hidden under robes stood behind a desk.

"_Hallo, bruder,_" said the figure, in the voice of a man.

"_Hallo, bruder,_" replied Adler.

The figure walked over to Adler and embraced him with a friendly hug. He is Ernst Hoffman, leader of the Berlin assassin bureau. Ernst is a stout man with a double chin. He had a friendly smile, piercing blue eyes. He had short, brown hair. His hair is always messed up, he never bothers to comb it. On the other hand, Adler was an imposing figure with muscular arms and a small mustache with short, straight, black hair hidden under his hood. He has changed greatly since Kristallnacht, 6 months before.

"Any news on Hitler's plans, Ernst?" asked Adler.

"Not yet, _bruder_, but-", Ernst was cut short by the arrival of one of his Assassins, Gerhard.

"_Hallo, bruder._" greeted Gerhard.

"_Hallo, bruder._" replied Ernst and Adler.

"I bring news. Hitler is planning an invasion of Poland. They call it the Fall Weiss. I have not received any more news, _bruder_."

"Good job, Gerhard. This cannot be good. If Hitler invades Poland, he might start another World War."

"Surely it won't come to that," said Adler.

"Expect the unexpected, _bruder_. Anyway, another one of my Assassins have confirmed that Hitler is a Templar and that they plan to start a Second World War where in the end the Templars will control everything."

"If you had mentioned that earlier, I wouldn't have said it won't come to war."

Then, the telephone on Ernst's desk rang. Ernst quickly ran to it and picked it up.

"_Hallo?_ Ah, it's you Helmuth. What is it? Are you sure? _Gut_. _Danke_."

"What is it?" asked Gerhard.

"It was Helmuth. He has shocking news. There's a Templar here who's just arrived at Berlin from _Amerika_. He's carrying some important object. He's being guarded by a few Templars carrying American "tommy guns."

"M1928."

"Right, whatever it is, it seems pretty damn important. Hitler's sent a few soldiers to guard them while they ride through Berlin."

"Let me guess, you want me to retrieve it?" asked Adler.

"Pretty please?" said Ernst jokingly.

Adler and Gerhard rode in a car following a convoy made up of three cars, two of which carried armed German soldiers carrying Karabiner 98k rifles. Adler only carried a Luger P08 pistol and an MP 36 in addition to his hidden blades. Gerhard only carried a Luger P08 pistol in addition to his hidden blades.

They followed the convoy for a few minutes until it stopped suddenly. Then a soldier exited the front vehicle and opened the engine hood.

"Now is the time to strike, _bruder_!" insisted Gerhard.

"Wait, there's something not right here…" said Adler.

Gerhard parked the car a little far from the convoy and exited the vehicle, holding the Luger in his hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Adler.

"I'm going in, with or without you." said Gerhard.

"Wait! Stop, _verdammt_!"

Gerhard carefully approached the convoy, hiding his Luger behind him. Then he slowly approaches the third car and then a shot was heard! Gerhard screamed in pain and dropped his Luger on to the road.

The soldiers exited the third car and aimed their rifles at the suffering Gerhard.

"Kill him," said one of the soldiers, apparently the squad leader.

Adler quickly leapt out from the car and fell upon the soldiers with his hidden blades. He leapt from the ground and stabbed a soldier in his neck and jumped from the first soldier's body to another one and stabbed him in his neck as well. Two soldiers lay dead on the deserted street, the others shocked at the speed of the Assassin stood still, silent, jaws dropped.

The squad leader approached Adler and swung the rifle to hit Adler on the head. But Adler was far too quick. He dodged the rifle and stabbed the squad leader's neck. The squad leader fell to the ground, dead. As he turned around, he saw the final soldier about to shoot him in the head when a shot was fired and the rifleman fell to the ground, dead. Gerhard had managed to grab his Luger and shoot the rifleman before he shot Adler.

Adler carried Gerhard on his arms and as he turned he saw eight soldiers running and aiming their rifles at them. Adler placed Gerhard's arm on his left shoulder and took out his Luger with his right hand. Taking cover behind the third car, he had to concentrate. He had eight shots, there were eight targets. He cannot miss.

He gently placed Gerhard on the ground and started running across the street while shooting the attacking soldiers. He fired three shots, and three soldiers fell dead. As he reached the other side of the road, he took cover behind a wall. He saw a soldier approaching stealthily towards Gerhard and immediately shot him, the soldier fell dead. "Four down, four more to go."

Again he ran across the street, shooting three soldiers dead. The final soldier, stood silence in awe and fear. Adler shot him in the leg and reloaded his pistol. The final soldier was, oddly, wearing a suit. Adler approached the second car and grabbed the box he found inside. It was empty! He approached the final soldier.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Adler, his blade on the throat of the soldier.

"You, Assassins, are fools! You think you're the only one with spies? We knew you were going to try and retrieve the package. But you have failed, and now, the package is safely in the hands of Hitler."

"What was the package?! Tell me!" demanded Adler, pressuring his blade onto the throat of the soldier.

"*cough*The Apple of E-Eden…" were his last words.

"Requiescat in pace," and Adler closed his eyes.

He carried Gerhard back to the car and laid him on the back seat. And he quickly returned him to the bureau to tend his wound. When he reached the bureau, Ernst ran quickly and tended to Gerhard's wound. Adler sat down on a chair near the desk. He pondered. What was this Apple of Eden?


	3. Part II - Verdachte

Adler fell asleep on that chair, and he was awakened the next morning by Ernst.

"_Guten Morgen, bruder,_" said Ernst, sitting down on another chair opposite Adler's.  
"_Guten Morgen, bruder,_"

"Tell me what happened yesterday, you fell asleep as soon as you sat on that chair last night and Gerhard went unconscious from the wound."

"Gerhard and I were following the convoy, when they suddenly stopped. Apparently they had engine problems. Gerhard insisted on attacking and he immediately did. But then one of the soldiers shot him and I realized it was a trap. I took care of all the soldiers and left one alive. I opened the car in the middle and grabbed a box inside. I opened it, it was empty. Then I interrogated the wounded soldier. I asked him what was inside the real box, his final words were: The Apple of Eden."

Gerhard's expressions changed from one of curiosity to one of concern.

"What is it?" asked Adler.

"The Apple of Eden, one of the Pieces of Eden. It is an ancient artifact, created by advanced beings long before our time. The first of our Order to discover these Pieces of Eden was a Syrian Assassin by the name of Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. He discovered that this Apple of Eden had the power to control minds, as far as I understood. But another Assassin from the Renaissance in Italy by the name of Ezio Auditore da Firenze also encountered it and discovered it could also interact with us, similarly like a human. It had a mind of its own."

"Hitler is in possession of it."

"This is grave news."

"The man also said that we weren't the only ones with spies…"

"What?"

"I think there are traitors in the Brotherhood."

"Do you have any suspicions as to whom?"

"The one who informed us of the convoy was your friend Helmuth…"

"Impossible! Helmuth James Graf von Moltke, a traitor?! That is insane!"

"How do you know?"

"Well… I… well, I can't… He just isn't a traitor! Impossible!"

"I'll find out myself. Where is he?"

"Kreisau. He has a mansion there and he runs a network of spies for the Brotherhood."

"I'll start there then. _Auf Wiedersehen, bruder._ I'll contact you once I reach Kreisau."

"_Auf Wiedersehen._"

Before he left, Adler visited his family bakery. His mother had looked over it since the death of his father only 6 months before. His brother, Walther, had departed Berlin and became bureau leader of the Assassins at Munich.

"_Hallo, Mama,_" greeted Adler as he entered the bakery.

"_Mein sohn!_" said her mother cheerfully as she hugged him.

"How's business, _Mama?_"

"Great! A lot of people are buying daily!"

"I wish I could help you, but you know I have to…"

"Your father died for that cause, I don't blame you if you want to follow in his footsteps. Just be careful, _sohn._"

"I will, _Mama_… I'm going away for a while."

"Where are you going?"

"Kreisau."

"For what?"

"The Brotherhood has matters to attend to there."

"How long will you stay there?"

"I do not know, _Mama._"

"When are you leaving?"

"Right after this."

"Be careful, _sohn. _Here, take a few _Roggenbrote_ for the trip."

"_Danke, mama. Auf wiedersehen!_"


	4. Part III - Kreisau

**Part III – Kreisau**

Kreisau, Province of Silesia

Adler had arrived at Kreisau and was walking towards the von Moltke mansion when a young man came up to him.

"_Hallo, fremder._"

"_Hallo,_" replied Adler, discreetly grabbing his Luger.

"What brings you to Kreisau?"

"I'm… visiting a friend."

"I see," replied the man as he observed Adler.

"I have a motto in life, _fremder. Nichts ist wahr…_"

"_…Alles ist erlaubt…,_" continued Adler.

"_Bruder. _I assume you are Adler Schneider?"

"_Ja. _And you are?"

"My name is Carl, I'm an apprentice of Helmuth von Moltke."

Hearing the name "Carl" was depressing for Adler, as it reminded him of his late father…

"I was sent by him to escort you to the mansion."

"He knew of my arrival?"

"Yes, Ernst sent a telegram ahead of you from Berlin."

"Very well, then. Carry on," said Adler, still discreetly grabbing his Luger.

They walked on to the von Moltke mansion and were greeted by Freya von Moltke, Helmuth's wife.

"_Willkommen_ to the von Moltke estate. You are…?"

"Adler Schneider, Mrs. von Moltke."

"Ah, yes. My husband is expecting you. _Mein schatz, _Adler from Berlin is here!"

Then comes a man formally dressed and tidy, Helmuth James Graf von Moltke.

"_Willkommen in Kreisau, bruder._ Come, let us speak in private."

Helmuth then led Adler outside, followed by Carl. They had walked quite a distance from the estate and they stopped in front of a large rock. Carefully examining the rock, Helmuth opened a panel and pushed a button. The rock opened and appeared a staircase in front of them. Helmuth took a torch placed just next to the stairs and led the group down the spiraling staircase. Carl closed the opening behind him and the place went completely dark, save for the torch Helmuth was holding.

After a few minutes they reached a locked metal door. Helmuth produced a key from his pockets and opened the door. "_Tritt ein_." With that, they entered the small but well-lit room and Carl closed the door behind them. Inside was another Assassin, a young woman, probably in her early twenties.

"Adler, this is Hildegard, an apprentice of mine. Hildegard, meet Adler, an Assassin from Berlin."

"_Willkommen in Kreisau, bruder!_" said Hildegard.

"_Danke, fraulein,_" replied Adler.

"Hildegard, fetch us some wine please. Adler, please sit down," as Helmuth pointed towards a desk surrounded by chairs.

"So, what brings you to Kreisau?" he asked as he poured wine into Adler's glass.

"I and another Assassin attacked the convoy you informed us of."

"And? What were they carrying?"

"It was a-. " But he was cut short by another apprentice smashing into the room from a side-door.

"_Was zum Teufel?!_" exclaimed Helmuth whilst grabbing the hilt of a short dagger he carried.

"Nothing, Master, it was just an accident. I tried jumping off the table onto the wall and jumped to the ground… instead I couldn't stop and hit the door," explained the young Apprentice.

"Very well, then. Be careful next time. Adler, this is Heinz."

"_Hallo, _Master Adler."

"_Hallo, Heinz._"

"Continue then, you were saying?"

"It was a trap, Helmuth."

"What?!"

"My comrade was wounded during the fight."

"How could that be? We intercepted their telegrams!"

"I interrogated one of the soldiers."

"Then what?"

"He said the Templars also have spies inside our Order."

"_Mein Gott_… and do you have any suspicions?"

"As a matter of fact… I do."

"Who?"

"Who informed Ernst of the convoy?"

"I did, personally. Wait. You don't mean to say that… I'm the traitor?!" asked Helmuth, shocked. The atmosphere became tense and silence hung in the hair for a few seconds.

"We-," _crash! _The metal door flung open and standing there was Carl, holding an unfamiliar pistol in his hand.

"What happened, Carl?" urgently asked Helmuth.

Carl lifted his pistol and aimed at Adler and Helmuth. "No!" screamed someone and came Heinz with his hidden blades ready. Heinz ran quickly towards Carl and leapt, aiming his hidden blades towards Carl's neck. But Carl saw it coming and dodged the attempt, rolling to the left. He then shot Heinz three times at point blank range. Heinz fell to his knees and then to the floor, struggling to keep alive.

Hildegard had arrived and knocked the pistol out of Carl's hand, but Carl then punched her in the face and ran up the stairs leading to the exit. Adler gave chase, but it was dark and he lost Carl once he reached the opening. Carl was nowhere to be seen.

"_Scheiße!_ "

Adler closed the opening and returned to the small room. Helmuth and Hildegard were kneeling in front of Heinz, who was still struggling to keep alive.

"Stay strong, Heinz! We'll get you to a hospital quickly! _Gehen wir!_" said Helmuth.

"_Nein, _Master. It is useless, I will die. At least I'll die an Assassin. Avenge… me…, Master… _Nichts ist wahr… Alles ist erlaubt…_," then he passed away.

"Requiescat in pace," said Helmuth as he closed Heinz's eyes.

"Now we know who the real traitor is," said Adler.

"Heinz must be avenged. I will find Carl, and I will kill him."

"He will be, in time. But we must now focus on the task at hand, Helmuth."

"Master! A telegram has arrived from Berlin!"

It read:

"Hitler will invade Poland stop we must slow their progress through Poland stop Adler must infiltrate Wehrmacht stop Ernst"

"I will enlist then, at Berlin."

"Not without training first, you're not."

"I'll receive training after I enlist."

"The soldiers who attacked you and your comrade were also trained in that way, look what's become of them."

"You have a point."

"You will train here until I think you are ready to enlist. Meanwhile, I will order every available Assassin to track down that _bastard_ Carl."


	5. Part IIII - Fall Weiss

**September 1st, 1939 - Mokra, Poland**

Thousands of German soldiers advance forward for battle. Columns of men wearing helmets, carrying weapons and the background sound of gunfire completed this awesome image of war. Among them stood Adler, wearing the same uniform as the other German soldiers but with a different addition: his hidden blades.

"Schneider! Grausam!" summoned a _Unteroffizier _Heinrich.

"Yes, sir?" replied Adler.

"Our squad will advance through that block," his fingers pointing at a small area consisting of a few number of village houses.

"Flush the villagers out. Then kill them," ordered the Sergeant.

"But, sir-" said Adler, cut off by the Sergeant.

"That is an order, _Soldat_," and the Sergeant left to join the already advancing squad.

Adler and Paul Grausam, his partner, moved to the yard of a villager's house.

"_Offne_!"

A middle-aged Polish woman, probably in her mid-thirties, opened the door. As soon as she saw Adler and Paul her eyes widened in fear and panic, screaming to her son to run probably, as Adler did not understand Polish.

Paul held up his Karabiner 98k rifle on his waist and aimed at the woman, but he didn't get the chance to pull the trigger as he was choking by a blade in his neck. Adler had engaged his hidden blade and pluged it deep into Paul's neck, severing his jugular artery. After a few gurgles of blood through his mouth, Paul fell to the ground, dead.

But he had no time to waste, as he gently laid Paul's body to the ground he saw that the next house's door was being kicked down by another soldier. Adler took out his pistol and shot the first soldier in the head. The soldier fell to the ground, dead with a hole in the side of his head. The second soldier froze in shock, his mouth wide open. That would be his final mistake, as in the next second Adler had rushed to him and plunged the blade into the soldier's neck, killing him.

The other soldiers had heard the gunshot and were now aiming their rifles at Adler. Adler quickly jumped from his crouching position and took cover behind a wall just in time as bullets grazed the corner of the wall. As they reloaded, Adler rushed over to the soldiers. He counted eight soldiers and the Sergeant. _Nine against one, this is not going to be easy_.

He plunged his blades into the ribcage of a soldier and used his dying body as a human shield as he came under fire from the other soldiers. He threw the corpse aside and slashed the chest of a soldeir using his left hand while his right hand had stabbed a soldier in his side. _Three down, six to go_. He took out his knife and threw it at a soldier who had reloaded and was aiming down his sights to fire on Adler. The knife hit his eye and he fell to the ground in screams of agony, dying.

Adler whipped out his pistol and shot a reloading soldier in the chest and he fell dead. The last four soldiers saw what happened to their comrades and decided to run away. But Adler couldn't let the Sergeant go, he ordered this cowardly assault on unarmed peaceful villagers. As the Sergeant ran back to the German lines, Adler took a knife from one of the dead soldiers and threw it at the Sergeant. The knife hit the Sergeant's right leg and he fell screaming in agony.

Adler approached and kneeled next to the Sergeant, his blade on the throat of the Sergeant. "_Verrater_!" were the last cursing words of the Sergeant for in the next second, Adler plunged the blade into his neck. _Requiescat in pace_.

After seeing to the evacuation of the villagers towards the Polish line, Adler put on his Assassin robes, but in a darker colour to blend with the carnage of the battle. He pulled his cowl over his head and climbed a nearby hill to review the situation.

It was not good, he could see German soldiers, armoured fighting vehicles and panzers engaging Polish infantry. The Polish were losing, he could see. He needed to aid them, fast.

After running a while to the battlefield, he could see that the German soldiers were using civilians as _human shields_. _Bastarde_. He doubled his effort and reached one of the German tanks, with a _Zugtrupp _- squad - of German soldiers advancing alongside it. He hid behind a piece of debris and fortunately, a soldier carrying a Submachine-gun was taking cover on the other side of the debris. Fortunate for Adler, that is. Adler engaged his hidden blades and crept through the other side of the debris and crouched behind the soldier. Then, he stabbed the soldier in the neck and quickly took one of his _Stielhandgranate._

The tank was advancing quickly and Adler had to act fast. He climbed onto the tank, looked around to see if anyone noticed him and after seeing that none had realized quickly knocked on the hull. "_Offne!_" screamed Adler, trying to sound as commanding as possible. One of the crew opened up the hatch and received a punch right at his nose. As his body staggered and fell into the hull, Adler threw the grenade inside and ran, taking cover. An explosive sound came from inside the tank and a fire had started in the engine.

Adler stepped out and looked into the direction of the Polish lines and saw that the Germans were being pushed back. Adler rushed to aid the escaping civilians. As he reached the area, he entered a house which doors was wide open. He examined the door and found bullet marks and behind the door, a dead Polish soldier, bullet wounds to his chest.

"_Pomagaj_!" screamed a young boy from inside the house, upstairs. Adler rushed up the stairs and found two German soldiers aiming their rifles at a wounded Polish soldier using his body to cover the boy. Nearby was a Sergeant shouting an order: "S_chießt!" _- fire. Adler immediately took out his knife and threw it at the closer soldier. It hit the man's back and he fell dead to the ground. While on his right hand, Adler had whipped his pistol out and fired at the other soldier, shooting him in the head.

Adler was too preoccupied to notice that the Sergeant had rushed to where he stood and he received a kick from the Sergeant's boot to his face. Adler staggered and was dazed by the kick. He recovered and engaged his hidden blades, while the Sergeant he saw had took out a sabre. _A sabre? How odd of a weapon to be carried by a German sergeant._

For a while, they parried. Attack. Parry. Attack. Until finally, Adler managed to stab the man in his stomach. The sergeant dropped his sabre and Adler laid him onto the floor. Adler then noticed something that he did not see before, a ring on the man's right hand. It brandished a symbol, the Templar cross.

"Templar?!" gasped Adler, surprised. "Why so surprised, Assassin? Have you never seen a Templar before?" he said through a bleeding mouth, yet calm in his demeanour. "We shall create a new World Order by the end of this war, and there will be no part for you Assassins!" said the man, weakening. Then he died.

Adler searched the Sergeant's pockets but found nothing of importance. He shifted his attention to the wounded Polish soldier, with the boy kneeling next to him, crying. As Adler approached him, suddenly four Polish soldiers appeared from the stairs, all their rifles trained at Adler. One of the soldiers kneeled next to the wounded soldier and Adler heard them speak but did not understand a single word.

In the next moment, the men had lowered their rifles. "_Danke_," said the wounded soldier, who was being pulled up by the soldiers. As his wounds were being tended to, he introduced himself.

"My name is Stanisław. Thank you for assisting me," he said, with a curious eye examining Adler's uniform.

"Tell me, friend. You wear the uniform of a German soldier, yet you have killed German soldiers. What does this mean?"

"I am German, _ja_. But I fight for liberty. _Herr Hitler_ has started a war that has plunged the world into another conflict. Do not worry, you have an ally in me," I reassured him.

Then another soldier came and spoke to Stanisław. He then turned to Adler.

"We are retreating. The Germans have taken Kłobuck. We shall retreat South-east to the village of Łobodno and then retreat 12km to the East. Will you join us?" asked Stanisław.


	6. Part V - Siege of Warsaw

**September 21st, 1939 - Warsaw, Poland**

As Adler entered the capital of Poland, what he saw disgusted him. Buildings almost unrecognizeable with it's walls crumbling and flames ablaze inside, emitting smoke that clouded the skies. Burnt coprses lay near the buildings. The German _Luftwaffe_ - Air Force - had been bombing Warsaw since the very first hours of the war. They had ruthlessly targeted both military and civilian targets.

It was not easy entering the city, the Germans had laid siege to Warsaw and German troops encircled Warsaw. He had gone through a field of death full of Panzer I and Panzer II hulls and dead German troops. It gave hope to him, at least, that Warsaw was not yet lost.

Adler walked idly to the centre of town, the street was empty, unless you counted the rubble and corpses. It was late at night, no one was about in the street. But then, Adler stopped. His eyes were fixed on a certain point farther along the street. He could see a man standing, hidden under robes and a cowl. _A particular cowl_.

"_Cześć_, brother," greeted the mystery man. He then stepped out of the shadows and into the moon light. _An Assassin_. He wore the robes of an Assassin, in darker colour and Adler could make out a hidden blade on his right wrist.

"_Hallo_, brother," replied Adler, relaxing.

"You did not expect me, yes?" asked the man in a heavy Polish accent.

"I did not think that the Assassins of Poland were still in contact."

"Ah, but your deeds in battle have spread among the Poles. How a hooded man had killed three German soldiers in but a few seconds and saved an officer. I knew you'd go to Warsaw," explained the man, now walking towards Adler with a friendly gesture.

"And what might be your name, friend?" asked Adler.

"Kazimierz. And I take it you are Adler Schneider?"

"Yes," replied Adler as he stepped forward and walked beside Kazimierz. "How is the situation in Warsaw?"

"Despite our ability to repel the Germans, it's not good. I believe we will soon lose contact with the Modlin fortress, the only relief of Warsaw, by an advancing German force. My spies say so."

"Then we need to evacuate all the civilians as quickly as possible."

"Easier said than done, Adler. The Germans have encircled Warsaw," by this time, Kazimierz had led them to a discreet dark building far from the still active part of the city. He knocked on the door. _A particular knock, a code, probably._ Another man opened the door, a man with untidy hair, an untrimmed beard and a large build. He was carrying somekind of submachine gun and was clearly no Assassin. _Right?_

"Adler, this is Boleslaw. He is an Assassin recruit." _Impossible_.

"Pleasure to meet you, Boleslaw," I greeted, with as much effort as I could muster to pronounce his name correctly.

"Pleasure is all mine, _pan_," replied Boleslaw.

Kazimierz beckoned Adler and Boleslaw to sit at a small table in the corner of the room with three stools nearby.

"Adler, my Assassins are all out. They are helping the Polish troops to defend the city. I've lost quite some few Assassins as well. There is one contract I need done. _Generaloberst_ Werner von Fritsch," though he pronounced the name wrong. "A member of the German High Command, he is here in Praga."

"I can do that. But why must he die?"

"He is a Nazi loyalist, his views are dangerous."

"Good enough. Now tell me all about him that I need to know."

After Adler had received all the information he needed, he went to the armoury inside the hideout. Adler placed his exhausted Luger P08 pistol on a side-table along with his Karabiner 98k rifle. He took a Nagant M1895 revolver, Kb wz. 98a rifle and a Sten submachine gun. He set out to find the _Generaloberst_.

**Praga, Poland - September 22nd, 1939**

Adler surveyed the area from a roof of a surviving building. He could see a squad standing guard around Fritsch, and a man stood next to Fritsch, his adjutant, Lieutenant Rosenhagen. Kazimierz had said _not to be detected_ and reluctantly, Adler set to snipe the _Generaloberst_.

He lowered himself from the building onto a third floor, closer to where Fritsch stood. Adler took out his binoculars and examined the _Generaloberst_. He looked him up and down, nothing out of the ordinary- _a ring? A Templar ring._ He had no more doubts now, he had to kill Fritsch.

He laid on the floor and aimed at Fritsch's head. _Eins... zwei... drei_. _Bang! _Adler looked up from his rifle and saw Fritsch was falling. _There's no blood on his head. Verdammt! I missed_. The bullet had hit Fritsch's thigh and it had severed an artery. As Adler kept looking, after a minute, Fritsch died from his wounds.

Adler went back to the hideout and knocked on the door. As Kazimierz opened it he asked, "Is it done?" Adler nodded and laid onto a bed in a side-room, exhausted. As he slowly fell asleep, he could see something odd on the walls left to him. He stood up and examined it. He could see that the wall was hollow, unlike the other sides.

"Kazimierz, quickly, a rifle!"

Kazimierz came running into his room with two rifles, one he handed to Adler. Adler flipped the rifle so that the riflebutt was facing the wall and hit the wall hard. Twice. Three times. Until finally, a hole in the wall opened. He continued demolishing the wall until he could pass through. It was dark, no lights. He grabbed his room's lantern and proceeded down the path. In the end he could see a brick wall with something attached to it. Kazimierz advanced behind him.

Adler was confused at what he saw, it was a symbol. Not just any symbol, the _Assassin_ symbol on the wall. He approached it and he placed his fingers in the eye sockets of a skull underneath the symbol and pulled. He didn't know what he was doing, it was like an instinct, a centuries old instinct. The wall opened and a tunnel appeared. Above the tunnel was a sign, in Polish.

"What does it say?"

"This tunnel leads to the outside of Warsaw!" screamed Kazimierz excitedly. "We can now evacuate civilians. How did you know how to open it?"

"I didn't."


	7. Part VI - Festnahme

**September 23rd, 1939 - Warsaw, Poland**

The stench of death and suffering hung heavily in the air. The German Army still encircles the city of Warsaw, capital of Poland. Many have died in the siege, both soldiers and civilians. In a previously abandoned part of the city, hundreds of people are lining up to enter a small, seemingly abandoned building. Among them were Polish soldiers on guard with their weapons at the ready. A sergeant could be heard shouting orders to his men and controlling the flow of civilians entering the building.

But among them stood two men, their heads covered in cowls. They stood near the Sergeant, heads facing the ground. The one on the left stood with his hands behind his back, as if assessing the situation. The cowl and the black robe he wore gave the impression of a mysterious man. He wore a black and red cape which added to his mysterious appearance. Under the robes, a suit could be seen.

The other man was more relaxed. He stood with his hands crossed in front of his chest. A faint smile could be seen under his cowl. Like the man next to him, he wore a robe, but the robe was white. His cowl was made of red fabric. His belt was also red and the fabric on his arms. He wore a pad on his shoulder in the shade of grey.

But there was something in the men that the others did not see. On their wrists were weapons, hidden blades. They were Assassins. The black-robed man was none other than Adler Schneider and the man next to him, Kazimierz, bureau leader of the Warsaw Assassins. Adler only had his hidden blades and a pistol hidden in his belt. Kazimierz carried a variety of weapons. Throwing knives could be seen on his belt and his chest, he had a sword that hung on his belt, a pistol next to it and a rifle at his back.

"It was a fortunate thing that you found that tunnel entrance, Adler. Now the people of Warsaw can be saved!"

"_Ja_, but we must move quicker. The Templars will soon find out. They have spies inside Warsaw, I know it."

"We're moving as fast as we can, but you can see how many people are lining up!"

Adler began to walk past the lined up people waiting to escape from the forsaken city. After a few dozen people, he met Boleslaw, one of the Polish Assassins standing guard. He wore the exact same clothing as Kazimierz and carried the exact same equipment, but his cowl had been pulled back, revealing his rugged face.

"Hello, Adler."

"Hello, Boleslaw," replied Adler, still struggling to pronounce the name.

"Anything suspicious?"

"No, Adler, as far as I know."

But Adler did not get to continue the conversation, as he was alerted by a shout from his back.

"What is he shouting?"

"Adler, quickly, Germans!"

Before Boleslaw even finished saying Germans, Adler had rushed back to where Kazimierz stood. The people had taken cover in the ruined buildings next to the Assassin bureau and Adler could see a dead Polish soldier on the ground, multiple bullet wounds in his chest. Not far from there crouched Kazimierz behind sandbags erected by the Polish soldiers. He was holding his rifle and firing at the attackers whenever he could.

Adler crouched among the soldiers and reached Kazimierz as he shot another round.

"What's the situation?"

"Ambush, Adler! We don't know how they got here, but they're not like any German soldier I've seen before!"

"I will climb the roofs and flank them, keep firing on them!"

As he said that, another Polish soldier fell dead, a bullet wound on his face.

Adler climbed the wall of a building on the side of the street and freeran across the roofs. He soon reached the right flank of the German line. He assessed the situation. _Ein... Zwei... Verdammt. Two dozen men! Wait a second._ He focused his eyes on an officer. _Is that... a necklace?_ He could see the faint chains of a necklace around the officer's neck but he could not see what was at the end of it.

As a bullet past the officer, he crouched. The necklace hung freely from his neck and Adler could see it. _Templar_. But then he realised that all the attacking soldiers either had a Templar necklace or a Templar ring. But he had no time to tell Kazimierz of it, he had to act quickly.

As he analyzed the Templars, he made out two machine gunners who were mowing down the Polish soldiers. _They must die_. With that, Adler leaped from the roof and landed on a Templar soldier taking cover and embedded his hidden blade in the man's neck. The other soldiers took notice and aimed their weapons at Adler. But Adler was too quick, he pulled the dying man up and used his body as a shield against the bullets. As they stopped firing, shocked, Adler took out his pistol and shot another man in the head while tossing the body towards the others, confusing machine-gunner still continued firing and before he could react, Adler had plunged his hidden blades into the man's chest.

Adler had no time to waste, he quickly turned around and slashed the two soldiers nearing him with their knives. One was slashed dead by the neck while the other was slashed on his arm. As the living soldier fell to his knees in pain, Adler plunged the blade in his neck while he threw the other man's knife towards a third man running towards him. The soldier stopped right in his tracks, a knife protruding from his chest. Adler took the dying man's knife and threw it into the neck of the last machine-gunner. As Adler spun around prepared to meet his attackers, what he found was men retreating.

Kazimierz rushed to his side.

"What do we do, Adler?"

"Order some of the Assassins to stay here and guard the people. The rest, follow me. We have to hunt them down."

"Why? They're only German soldiers retreating."

"They're Templars."

Adler, Kazimierz and three other Assassins crept through the streets of Warsaw, discreetly following the Templar soldiers. The Templars finally reach a Polish outpost, but what the Assassins saw surprised them. The Polish officer welcomed them in. One of the Assassins gave Adler binoculars and Adler looked through them. On one of the fingers of the Polish Officer was a Templar ring.

"They are everywhere," said one of the apprentices.

As Adler observed them, he could see the Templars starting to move heavy machine guns and mortars. The soldiers opened crates and took out ammunition, while the Templar officers opened a special crate and took out sabers. The soldiers started gathering everything near the gate, along with crates of explosives.

"Kazimierz, look at that," said Adler as he handed the binoculars to Kazimierz and pointed at the crates.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We blow it up?" said Kazimierz, grinning.

"There are too many soldiers to take it out at once. You go to the other side of the street with two Assassins while I stay here with one. I'll shoot the crates and the Templars will look in that direction, probably spotting us in the process. When they take aim, you ambush them from behind."

Kazimierz and the two other Assassins leapt from the roof and stealthily crept to the other side of the road, the darkness of the night covering their advance. Adler took hold of his pistol and aimed at the crates of explosives. _I cannot miss_. Then he pulled the trigger and all that could be heard next was the explosion and the screams of agony of the soldiers nearby who were caught in the explosion, some of them perishing at an instant, others burning to death.

As Adler bid his partner ready, he observed the Templar officer between the blazes of the fire. The officer had spotted him and gave him a look of disgust and hatred. The officer ordered the remaining soldiers to fire upon Adler and his partner. But before they could fire, two of them had been shot dead and fell to the ground. The death of their comrades shocked the Templars as they looked in all directions, searching for more Assassins.

The Assassins rained bullets upon the Templars, killing a dozen of them while the rest of the Templars took cover in what remained of their outpost. Their cover did it's job, the bullets could not reach them. Adler shouted to Kazimierz to order his Assassins to keep firing on them while they ambush the Templars from behind. Kazimierz replied with a nod and Adler prepared himself. He reloaded his pistol and checked his hidden blades.

Adler leapt across the roofs of the buildings on the street, seeing Kazimierz do the same on the other side. As they reached behind the Templars' line of defense, they leapt from the roof onto the Templars below. Adler landed on a Templar with his hidden blades embedded in the man's neck while Kazimierz had leapt, landed on the street and slashed a nearby soldier in the stomach.

Close quarters combat began as the Templars shifted their attention to the Assassins ambushing them, the Assassins on the rooftops had leapt from the roofs and were rushing to help Adler and Kazimierz.

Adler was cornered by half a dozen Templars and the officer. Two of them charged at Adler with their bayonets fixed to their rifles. Adler dodged them and stabbed one in the back. As he took the man's rifle, he threw the man towards his friend who was preparing to charge again. The man was stabbed by his comrade's bayonet and the remaining man's shock cost him his life as Adler shot him with his comrade's rifle.

Adler did not see another man coming behind him and he was too late to dodge it. The man put his rifle in front of Adler's neck, choking him. Meanwhile, another one had prepared his bayonet and was charging towards Adler. Adler gathered all the strength he had and pulled the choker over him. The charging man stabbed his friend and before he could comprehend what had happened, Adler had stabbed him in the neck with his hidden blades. With the rifles from the dead men he first shot one approaching from his left and then one approaching from his right. As he aimed to shoot the officer, the officer slashed his arm, making him let go of his weapon.

"How weak you are, Assassin. Why do you even try? Your kind shall never win. The Templars have already conquered the world. You stand no chance against us."

As the man gloated, Adler prepared his hidden blades and charged at the man, but he was quick as he parried Adler's attack with his saber. For a few minutes they fought. Both of them skilled in the art of their weapons. Each attack was met with a parry with only minor slashes getting through. But the officer had spent the whole day retreating to his outpost, he was exhausted.

As the man parried another of Adler's attacks, he kicked Adler in the groin, making him fall.

"Filthy Assassin! Die knowing that you have failed in your duty!" were the man's last gloat as he thrust the saber at Adler, Adler rolled to his left and stabbed the man in his side. As he fell, dying, Adler kneeled over him.

"Why assault a line of innocent men, women and children? Doesn't your Order claim to protect humanity?"

"Foolish Assassins, we never sought to murder the civilians. We sought to destroy _your _kind. If we had succeeded, we'd have sent them home instead of escaping!"

"They will die in this city. Germany has laid siege to it!"

"They would not have died. This city will fall soon enough. And when it does, the Templars will keep them safe from harm. Order is the key to peace. To hell with you, Assassin. I die knowing I made a difference."

"No, you did not. You delude yourself," but the man did not hear him as he had died.

"Requiescat in pace," said Adler as he closed the man's eyes.

As Adler looked up, he saw a battalion of soldiers advancing to them. Polish soldiers. But they were wearing Templar necklaces and rings. He looked behind and saw the Assassins had just finished the last man.

"Kazimierz! Retreat and hold the bureau! We must get those civilians out! I will stay here and kill as many of them as possible."

"No, I will stay with you."

"Your Assassins need you, Kazimierz. Now go!"

As they ran back, Adler prepared himself. _If today is the day I die, I die fighting like a true Assassin. Like my father._ He rushed forward, immediately stabbing two Templars dead. He moved quickly, mowing down man after man. By midnight, he had killed two dozen soldiers. As he was surrounded by another dozen, he felt his body limp. He was exhausted. As he stabbed two more in front of him, he was hit on the head hard. And he passed out.


	8. Part VII - Zugspitze

**? - Unknown Location**

"_Wo sind sie?!_" demanded the man, as he slapped Adler across the face. _Where are they?_

"_Geh zum teufel!_" spat Adler. _Go to hell!_

A man standing guard came over and punched Adler's stomach, forcing him to collapse onto the floor.

"_Verdammt Assassine,_" spat the first man as he and his comrade went out of the chamber.

For weeks Adler had been imprisoned in this cell. Regularly they would interrogate him, torture him by beating him up, cutting him or burning him, among other monstrous methods. The last thing he remembered was fighting in the streets of Warsaw. He would occasionally be given food, but it was rare.

Adler was starting to lose his mind. The torture, the starvation, the sleep deprivation and the agonizing screams of other imprisoned men were taking a toll on his mind. He couldn't sleep, the agonizing screams was heard all night from different suffering men. Fortunately, Adler managed to sleep that night.

He was awoken by the clattering sound of his cell door opening. A Templar soldier stood there with a tray. The soldier threw the tray onto the floor. "_Friss!_" shouted the man as he closed the cell door beind him. Adler forced himself to eat whatever the disgusting mixture was. As he was 'enjoying' his breakfast, three Templar soldiers walked passed. Two of them were dragging a man by his shoulders. The forward man opened the cell next to Adler's and the two men threw the captive inside.

Adler peeked through a hole in the wall between his and the other man's cell and saw the man pulling himself to his feet. Adler greeted him. "_Hallo._"

The man turned his head towards where Adler was peeking. "Where am I?" asked the man in a British accent.

"You tell me. I have no idea where we are."

"Who's captured us? They wear the uniform of the German Army yet they wear a cross-symbol on their arms."

"They are Templars. An ancient organisation dedicated to order, discipline and controlling humanity. They seek to see the world safe by stripping all of our freedom, turning us into little more than puppets of the Templars."

"Templars? You mean like those Knights?"

"Yes, they were an Order of Knighthood for some time. Why'd they capture you?"

"I don't know. I was fighting at Dunkirk, covering the British retreat."

"What happened?"

"France has fallen to the Nazis. We're retreating what's left of us back to the British Isles."

"What year is it?"

"1940, mate."

Adler had spent _months_ there, then.

"You must be pretty important that the Templars would capture you."

"Lieutenant Daniel William Johnson of the British Army, at your service."

"_Soldat _Adler Schneider of the _Heer_, at yours."

"You're...you're a German..."

"Not everyone in Germany is a Nazi, Mr. Johnson."

"Why'd they capture you then?"

"Let's just say that I and the Templars don't get along well."

The next day Adler was awoken by a kick in his stomach. He looked up to see his torturers, the men who had been torturing him since he got here. One of them was holding a knife with a murderous look, the other's face was hidden behind his helmet.

"Get up, you _verdammt Assassine_," ordered the man holding the knife.

The other man grabbed hold of Adler and tied him to a chair.

"I'm going to ask nicely once again, _where are they?_"

"_Geh zum teufel_," spat Adler.

For his reply, Adler received a punch to his face.

"You're going to be sorry you'd said that, _Assassine_," said the knife man, with a devilish smile.

But then he froze, his eyes were full of pride, now it was of terror. Then he dropped his knife, and fell lifeless onto the floor. His comrade's shock cost him his life, as in the next moment a knife was embedded in his kneck. He gurgled, fell to the floor and died a long, painful death. Then, a woman came forward. _A beautiful woman_.

"Can you walk?"

"_Ja_."

The woman cut the rope tying Adler to the chair and set him free.

"Who are you?"

"No time to explain, we have to leave _now_."

"No, wait. We must free the other prisoners."

"We don't have time for that, we need to leave _now_."

"Well, I'm not leaving without them."

Adler took the keys of the dead knife-man and started opening the cell doors in his block. After they had all been freed, Adler assessed them. Mostly British and French soldiers and also a few Polish soldiers.

"We need to get to the armoury and get weapons, we'll free every man and woman held in these prisons!"

Daniel stepped forward and said, "My mates and I wil free the other prisoners as soon as we get weapons."

They moved through the prison. The woman following him was obviously annoyed. She wanted to get out quickly, not like this.

"Why did you rescue me?"

"Assassins never leave behind their brothers or sisters."_ She's an Assassin?_

"What's your name?"

"Elisabeth."

"I'm-" but he was cut off by Elisabeth.

"Adler Schneider, I know. Of course I know who I'm freeing."

They had reached the armoury. On guard were two Templar soldiers playing cards on a table with two seats. Adler stepped forward and choked one of them while Elisabeth choked the other one. They entered the armoury and the soldiers began to take weapons. Adler found his hidden blades on a nearby table and immediately equipped them. The soldiers carried extra weapons to give to the prisoners they were going to free.

The soldiers spread out, going in all directions to free the prisoners. In less than ten minutes, gunfire could be heard all over the building. Adler, unlike the others, was not freeing anyone. He and Elisabeth headed to the command posts. He needed to kill the man in charge of this facility. As the battle raged around them, British, French and Polish troops fighting the Templars, Adler climbed the command post walls and reached an open window on the top floor.

As he pulled himself up, two Templars in the room noticed him. They were sniping at the soldiers below. One tried to shoot him point blank range, but Adler was too quick. He rolled forward and stabbed the man in the chest. He jumped off the dying man's body and landed on the other sniper with his blades stabbing the man's neck. Elisabeth had made her way up by then and was taking cover behind the door.

Adler exited the room and came into a long hallway with many rooms. He heard men shouting in the room on the other end of the hallway. Signalling to Elisabeth to keep quiet, they crept their way to the doorframe of the room.

"_Obersleutnant_, they are overwhelming our men!"

"Then kill them all! Use machine guns, flamethrowers, anything! They must not overrun this facility!"

"_Jawohl, Obersleutnant!_"

The man and three of his comrades approached the door to exit the room when Elisabeth moved from her cover and stabbed the first man onto the floor. Adler immediately moved behind her and shot the second soldier with his pistol. Before the others could react, Adler had thrown two knives at them. They both died with knives protruding from their chests.

Elisabeth took the dead soldier's rifle and held the Templar _Obersleutnant_ at gunpoint. The man merely let out an ironic laugh.

"_Assassine_, I should've expected it. And you, _Frauen _Elisabeth, we mistook you for an innocent harmless young woman. How pathetic, _Assassine_," said the man, but Adler could hear the sound of desperation, panic, fear in his voice.

"Where is the Apple?"

"Why do you think would I tell you, _verdammt Assassine_?"

"Because if you do, I'll spare your life."

Suddenly, the man stood up from his seat and any hint of desperation or panic or fear in his voice was replaced by a voice of a zealot. "Never! You Assassins will die! All of you! Killing me will do nothing to stop the Templars! _Heil Hitler! Es lebe der Templerorden!_" were his last words and Adler stepped forward and stabbed the man in the heart.

Adler and Elisabeth returned to the field where the battle had ended, the prisoners as the victors. He saw no prisoners, the Templars all fought to the death. He didn't pay attention earlier to the surroundings of the facility. It was snowy, the cold enough to numb the body.

"Where are we, Elisabeth?"

"Zugspitze mountian, Bavarian Alps."

_Verdammt. The tallest mountain in Germany. Almost three kilometres above sea level._


End file.
